False Start
by chopsauce
Summary: Sequel to Two Feet. Will Trunks and Goten manage to reconcile their differences and come clean about their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a sequel to one of my other stories, Two Feet, but it'll make sense on it's own if you don't feel up to reading both.  
><strong>**This one is little bit more angsty to start I think, but let me know what you think! All comments welcome.**

**I should say it involves the guys being in a relationship which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea, but hey I've warned you, and also I really don't own any of this I'm just a girl who likes writing.**

**Chop x**

* * *

><p>Goten sat on the couch of his home waiting for the arrival of his other half. He tapped his foot to the rhythm provided by the ticking clock. The apartment was nice, compromises of luxury have to be made when your boyfriend is a multimillionaire, he'd known that coming in, and although he could only afford to contribute a fraction of what Trunks was footing for the bill, he also knew that this was the furthest Trunks would be willing to compromise. He had immeasurable experience in these matters.<p>

They'd lived together for the best part of two years now, it had been a little more than that since they'd confronted their feelings for one another. Goten was in his final year at University, the journey to campus was a little further now he'd didn't live in a hovel, he supposed that was a fair trade when you could fly. There were few pictures about the place, they weren't sentimental beings, but it was clearly theirs; washing adorned the floors, empty take-out boxes were scattered across the table top and kitchen. Goten smiled, who needs photographs?

The reason Goten was making such a point of waiting for Trunks' arrival however was a little less rosy, the smile faded from his face as his brain flicked back to what was bothering him. He bit his lip. His mother knew of their partnership. His brother knew of their partnership. He assumed that after they'd moved in, everyone would be informed, Trunks has assured him they would be, 'all in good time'.

They hadn't been.

Goten had stomached this at first, it was understandable to begin with, it was all so new. Hell, he'd been tempted to give up before they started, Trunks had been so weird about it, but he'd seemed to pull it together. It became apparent as time went on however that pulling it together was an overestimation, his partner was about as far from pulled together as you could get. For a long time although Goten didn't like it as such, he could control the uncomfortable niggle he felt, it wasn't ideal, he admitted, but it'd resolve itself soon enough, surely?

It didn't.

And so the doubt started, he was forcibly reminded of a song he'd once heard, 'doubt comes in on sticks but then he kicks like a horse'. Accurate and poetic, they began creeping and then nagging; was Trunks… _ashamed_?

What was he, Goten, supposed to take from this? So it was okay for him to put himself on the line, it was fine for him to reveal himself, but that wasn't something Trunks was prepared to do? Goten puts all his eggs in their joint basket and Trunks sells him down the river?  
>'All in good time' had been the period suggested two years ago, and with no hint of forward momentum since, Goten had to ask, when exactly was a 'good time'?<p>

The reasonable part of him, the only bit that could still detach itself from emotion and think objectively, admitted that he did understand Trunks' reasons… to an extent. Goten was fairly sure he himself would be taking the brunt of the beatings from Trunks' father, but herein lay the problem:

Goten didn't care.

He didn't care who knew, what they thought, whether they liked it, whether they didn't. If anyone else cared enough to take time out of their day to give he and the person he loves grief, then firstly, they're in need of a serious introspective, and secondly he'd, well… fight them.

If Gohan didn't first.

Or his father.

Other people having a problem with you becomes insignificant when you come from a long line of superheroes, he'd found. But then, this was somewhat irrelevant because, well, his father didn't know. Goten remembered the first time he'd suggested to Trunks that if he wasn't ready to tell Vegeta, then fine, but he, Goten, was going to tell Goku.

'No, Goten' Trunks had said in a clipped voice.

'What do you mean 'no Goten?'' He retorted, instantly annoyed, it occurred to him he'd come into the conversation with anger bubbling just under the surface, anticipating that response.

'I mean, no.'

Goten who had been uncharacteristically stacking dishes, wheeled around to face his boyfriend, who stood there equally unabashed and clearly unwilling to back down.

'It's up to me surely? I just know he won't take it badly; he's not going to run out and tell your dad is he, so what's the problem?' Goten looked at Trunks as if daring him to contradict him, 'It's not right that he's the only one of my blood relatives living in that house who doesn't know that me and you are here as more than friends. I'm sick of hiding this. If you won't tell you family then fine but I'm telling mine.'

'No you're not. You're sick of it are you? Well tell me seeing as you've clearly thought it through, what will happen when our dads are having a friendly spar? And your dad makes an off the cuff comment about me and you? Can you guarantee that won't happen Goten?'

'Well no but-'

'There you go then, but what?'

Goten fixed him with a furious look after being interrupted 'BUT he's going to find out sometime. Avoiding him forever isn't a long term solution is it.'

Trunks looked at Goten with an expression of vehemence.

'Well be that as it may Goten, and I'm sick of telling you this, I'M NOT READY YET.'

Goten brought himself back into the present and looked down at his hands, that was one of the first times they had had that argument, Goten had a sinking feeling as a tear dripped onto his palm and followed the curve of his hand out of sight, that this time might well be the last.

A key turned in the lock, Goten gasped. Then kicked himself for being so scared. The thing was, he didn't want to lose Trunks, he just wanted to _live_ already. Live and not have to watch what they say, where they go. The god damn rules were driving him insane, he felt like Trunks had statistically analysed the likelihood of seeing a relative or someone likely to _tell _a relative that they'd seen him in each place they visited. Affection seemed to be acceptable in some places and not others. Trunks was outright avoiding his family, except what he saw of his mother through work. Goten couldn't keep track.

It occurred to Goten suddenly that that was actually possible. Maybe Trunks _had _calculated possibilities. He certainly had the capability. Goten suddenly realised what it was he was suggesting and shook that thought off, the words clinical and dispassionate came to mind and he'd rather they didn't.

Trunks headed through the hall, throwing his keys on the table and then himself into the couch next to Goten, who was stiffly leaning forward, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. Sighing, Trunks closed his eyes and reached up to put a hand in the back of Goten's hair.

'Wassappnin?' He said through a yawn. 'I am so glad to be home'

Goten closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch, warm fingertips circled patterns into his scalp. The sensation seemed to start in his lower back and spread through him. He shivered.

Trunks pulled at his shoulder, guiding him into a hug. Succumbing, Goten moved himself backwards on the couch and put his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, allowing the head rub to resume and planting a soft kiss on the even softer skin of Trunks' neck. The two of them smiled.

And so, for the fourteenth night running, Goten kept quiet

* * *

><p>Goten lay awake that night. He figured it was probably about 5, he'd stopped checking though, it had reached that stage where it's just depressing to know. Light from the street pierced through slats in the blinds and illuminated segments of Trunks' midsection. Goten studied the pattern with mild interest. He thought he could do it. The hugging, the affection. He'd been emotionally flashbanged, and then he'd missed his window. And now, when his other half had drifted off unplagued, that nagging voice in his head had piped up in the darkness. He thanked his brain sarcastically. Well done, brain.<p>

He thought about reaching out, shaking Trunks awake, having it out, right there and then. He was so nervous he thought he might be sick. It was as if someone else's arm reached out and shook Trunks awake, some phantom limb in the darkness which he watched in horror as it made him face a conversation, the thought of which was making him want to puke in their very bed.

Trunks opened his eyes groggily.

'smthin wrong?' He asked.

Goten fought a horrible and bizarre desire to laugh.

'Yeah something like that'

Trunks sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the lamp.

'Listen, don't get up.' Goten had no idea where what he was about to say had come from, but it felt so natural to say it, like it had been in a queue on his tongue for weeks and had only just made it to the front.  
>'Shit, I can't do this anymore Trunks. I want to be a normal couple. I want to be able to tell everyone I love you, and you won't let me. I think maybe some part of you is ashamed, or maybe your heart just isn't in it, and I've tried to respect what you want, but you don't respect what I want, so I just don't think I can do this.'<p>

'What do you mean you can't? Where is this even coming from? You've been fine'

'Nah Trunks, I've never been fine with it, you know that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter two. I still don't own anything, does anyone really care if I don't say that? I dunno. Bit shorter this one, but let me know what you think, comments and suggestions always welcome!**

**Chop  
>x<strong>

* * *

><p>Goten looked hard at Trunks for a second before lifting himself out of bed. Trunks was momentarily stunned before he regained his bearings.<p>

'I'm not having this fight with you again, Goten. I feel like you have it on DVD or some shit and sometimes when I least expect it you just throw it on for a laugh. It's literally the same. There's nothing to go over. No new information. I don't want to tell them yet. You do. We have a problem, but it won't be this way for ever.'

'Won't it?' Goten sighed, with a pained expression.

They eyed each other for a second, something in Goten's face was different this time, resigned and sad. The fight seemed to dissipate out of him before Trunks' very eyes.

'I can't man. I can't do it.'

'Why do you keep saying that? What does it even mean?'

'I feel like you and this, it's like a dream; it's not real, and it's not permanent, and it's just- I can't live like that. I need to feel like we're fine and we're secure and I don't, I feel like we could be upturned at any given moment and I can't just smile through it like we're fine because we're not.'

Goten threw on some pants and a t-shirt while Trunks seemed to look on, stunned, unsure of what to say. He retrieved his backpack, threw a few t-shirts in it and slung it on his back. He tried not to look at Trunks as he made a comment about coming back for more stuff, what was there to say? He made to move towards the door and half expected Trunks to try and stop him but he didn't seem capable of words either, he did however manage to join him in standing up. Goten found his eyes were surprisingly dry.

'Goten, god, fine.' Trunks shouted after him. The tone had changed completely by the end of that short sentence. It became scared, like a little boy caught in a wrong-doing. Trunks looked at his feet.

Goten turned around, his heart seemed to catch in his chest and he became wary, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting and it frightened him. A still eternity seemed to pass before Trunks spoke again.

'Goten, I already told him.'

Goten looked at him incredulously, taking this in.

'You did what?'

Trunks swallowed. 'I know we said we'd do it together man but I was so scared of what he'd do to you. Or maybe of what he'd do to me and then what you'd try to do to him in return. And I couldn't stand the wait, my dad is my dad, when can there ever be a right time? So I did it.'

'And?' Goten pressed, quietly and furiously.

'And he didn't take it well.'

Goten tried not to let his feelings show as his heart sank, he supposed he expected that, and in a way he wasn't sure it mattered any more, but it still sucked to hear.

'Why the hell wouldn't you tell me? All this time I've been nagging you. Fuck me, I could have helped you man, instead of getting on your case about it, we're in this together you don't have to carry any weight on your own. I feel like an ass now.'

'I'm the ass. I dunno, I guess I hoped he'd come around, I hoped I could just keep you in the dark and then bring you in once he'd had some time to embrace it.'

'You should have told me, I can't believe you did that. I know you thought you were doing it for the right reasons but you were just so wrong I can't even-'

Goten paused abruptly, thinking. A eureka expression formed on his face and he pointed at Trunks accusingly.

'That's why you've been avoiding them! Fucking hell I'm so stupid I _knew _something was up and I just glossed over it. You know what Trunks, I've got half a mind to walk out of here.'

'Wait Goten,' Trunks couldn't believe he was about to make this worse, he figured it was time to be honest though; in for a penny, in for a pound, 'there's more.'

Goten's eyes narrowed dangerously and Trunks flinched under his gaze.

'I hope you're about to tell me he has embraced it and you were going to tell me so. I really hope that's what you're about to say.'

Trunks hesitated and then the words seemed to wrench themselves out of his mouth against his will.

'My dad, he- he made me swear I'd stop seeing you…'

'…AND?'

Trunks opened his mouth and no sound seemed to come out. Goten's expression morphed into disgust.

'I can't fucking believe you.'

'Goten you don't understand he was on his way here, he was going to kill you, I had to say it. I told him I'd be living here but we'd just be friends.'

'So that's why I couldn't tell my dad, eh?' Goten took a deep breath. 'The worst part about any of this, Trunks, worse than lying to him, worse than the fact that you went behind my back, is that you didn't even respect me enough to tell me about any of it. Not one little part of it. You just let me go on and on about wanting to tell people, would have let me go on about it forever presumably. I'm just- I'm done.'

Goten didn't look back as he wrenched the bedroom door open and stormed through the apartment. How thoroughly Trunks had fucked up only really hit him when he heard the front door slam.


	3. Chapter 3

**My last update wasn't that long ago, but I figure might as well put chapters out if I have them, people like chapters right? I hope you like, let me know!  
><strong>

**Chop x**

* * *

><p>Trunks sat in his office with his hands laced through his hair. He stared at the pages in front of him, the words swam. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. He was pretty sure Princes weren't supposed to cry. It had been a week since Goten had left him. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He kicked himself. He cursed himself. Goten wouldn't take his calls. He wouldn't answer his texts. Gohan wouldn't let him in, he wouldn't pass on any messages, he on one particularly defiant evening had flown up towards Goten's window. He'd been tackled out of the sky. When Gohan wants to bring you down, you know about it; he had the shiner and the cracked ribs to prove it.<p>

What did it matter? He'd fucked up so bad. Royally. Fucked. Up. He'd tried so hard to shield Goten from the world that he'd subjected him to what he currently thought was the worst person in it; himself. And what was new? He was always doing it, at it since day one, muscling in on Goten's independence, taking it upon himself to wrap Goten up in cotton wool and doing a far worse job than if he'd have just backed off and let Goten handle himself in the first place.

The worst part of it was though, he thought, which set his lip to quivering again; even if he could convince Goten to talk to him, even if he could get five minutes, he couldn't take back telling his father behind his back, or denying him, and he certainly couldn't make his father accept them, so what was the point?

Today he'd realised that, so today was the first day he hadn't attempted breaking and entering. He wondered vaguely how long it would take for it to get back to his father that he'd been relentlessly trying to get Goten's attention. Trunks was pretty sure Goku must be suspicious. Goten suddenly moves home, triples his commute, and in all probability (not that he was trying to be arrogant) was pretty upset. He could say they'd fallen out of course, which isn't untrue, but over what? What between friends could be so bad? He supposed his own father might think Goten was upset that they're relationship was 'over'. Trunks laughed out loud humourlessly, he supposed that wasn't a lie now. Every cloud.

There was a knock on his office door, Trunks jumped as if caught in some shameful act, wiping his eyes hurriedly on the back of his sleeve and clearing his throat, he made an effort to compose himself as the door opened. He was about to shout at whoever was rude enough not to wait to be called, when recognised the blue hair entering the room, he quickly focussed on his computer in an attempt to look busy. Maybe she'd think he was snowed under and leave if he didn't look up. He tried glancing out of the corner of his eye. She didn't speak. He could feel her eyes on him. He pretended not to notice.

'How the hell do you think you're going to get away with not speaking to me, when I'm sat in the chair at your desk?' His mother looked at him, half amused half concerned.

He pretended to just have noticed her, careful not to keep his face at a weird angle so she was spared the sight of the bruising.

'Oh mum! How nice to see you, didn't notice you there.'

'Yeah, I bet.'

'What can I do for you? Really busy y'see, lot to do.'

'Yeah I know, I'm still half running the company, I know exactly what you have to do. That's not why I'm here.'

'Oh? He tried to look politely interested and surprised with the half of his face that wasn't black and blue.

'I bumped into Gohan on my way through the building yesterday.' She said, wincing.

He was startled out of trying to get rid of her for a second, 'Are you still in pain? I wish you'd just go to the doctor.'

'Don't start with that, and don't change the subject.' She said, her smile was gone and she was looking at him shrewdly. 'He told me something interesting.'

Trunks let it go for now, and opened his mouth to interject, gesturing towards his computer as if he was too busy for the conversation. She ignored him completely.

'He told me Goten had moved back home, and he wanted me to pass you on a message.'

Trunks gulped, his voice strained, 'did he?'

'I asked him if you were with Goten, because I hadn't seen you. He said if you try to come near the house again, he'll break more than your ribs. Isn't that a strange thing to say?'

'Very strange.' Trunks said, in what he hoped was a lofty and unconcerned voice.

His mind wandered to the day before, he was almost at Goten's window, if he could just get himself off the ground a little bit higher while keeping his ki low, he'd be able to push it up and sneak inside without anyone knowing he was there. Maybe he could talk Goten around if he could just see him and apologise. Maybe it wasn't too late.  
>As these thoughts filled his brain Trunks stopped concentrating on his suppressing, just for a second, and felt his energy reveal itself, like a spring he'd been keeping shut in a box, he'd lifted the lid just a little and it had flown open under the strain. It flickered to life like a beacon before he'd managed to conceal it again. He held his breath and hung in the air, completely still, waiting to see if anyone noticed. On the bright side he'd managed to get level with the window, he reached over slowly, fingers touching the wood of the frame, when a whistling reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see a black blur hurtling towards him, and he knew he wouldn't have time to move. Gohan hit him at speeds unknown and sent him crashing to the ground, the momentum pushed him backwards for some distance through the earth in a rut of his own creation. Once he managed to stop himself, he sat, coughing in the dust, clutching his side, he was pretty sure he'd felt some things crack and he knew his face was bleeding; Gohan wasn't kidding around.<p>

Gohan floated above him, obscuring the sun and cast in shadow.

'I told you,' he said.

Trunks spluttered, trying to get up, 'told me what exactly?'

'When you moved in, I told you that if you hurt him, I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. Do you remember?'

Trunks looked at him… so he'd lost his partner and a friend, 'yeah, I remember.'

'If you value your health you won't come back.'

Trunks was left alone in the dirt, bruises covered his body, but that was nothing compared to how he felt inside. He was jerked back to the present by his mother grabbing his chin and flicking his face to the side, throwing his bruised face into relief and making Trunks hiss in pain.

'What did you do?' Bulma asked him, there were tears in her eyes as she looked at her only son's battered face.

'Nothing.' He lied, terribly.

'Oh right, so Gohan beats people to a pulp and bans them from the house for nothing now does he? Remind me not to call round for dinner.'

Trunks bit his bruised lip, he was torn between getting his problems off his chest to someone he loved, and the problems it would cause the already tempestuous relationship between his parents if he implicated his father in what had happened. He had very little time for his dad, but his mum, he couldn't hurt her knowingly.

'Honestly mum, it's a misunderstanding, you don't want to know.'

'That's some misunderstanding,' she said, gesturing to his face. 'And it doesn't make any sense. Of course I want to know.'

Trunks looked at her.

'I'll remind you that you said that.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, let me know what y'all think so far!**

**Titania Scarlet - good question about how Goten is feeling, but that's addressed next chapter I'm afraid, hope you can wait! **

* * *

><p>Trunks and his mother took a seat at a vacant table. Bulma had insisted that they left the office building and went for a coffee to chat. He'd protested, he didn't feel up to facing the world, but she wouldn't hear of his objections and so eventually he'd allowed himself to be dragged out.<p>

The place was nice, quaint, they sat outside at an ornate table as the sun shone, the weather couldn't touch Trunks' foul mood however, he could still feel eyes upon him despite his attempts to cover his face with oversized sunglasses.  
>'Yeah, look all you like,' he thought, aggravated, 'I'm Trunks Briefs and I deserved a punch, what of it.' He opened his mouth to silence one particularly unsubtle middle-aged woman when Bulma had put her hand on his shoulder, 'They'd have looked anyway honey we're known, just ignore them and focus on me.'<p>

He considered this and settled back down in his seat, looking over her head out across the street. They sat like this for a while before either of them spoke.

'How do you feel about gay people?' He asked her eventually, his voice kind of sad and resigned.

She looked at him in confusion, not answering straight away.

'Gay people? What do they have to do with it?'

'Just answer the question mum, how do you feel about them?'

Her eyes narrowed in thought before she shrugged in indifference. 'I don't know, each to their own I suppose, what does it matter to me?'

Trunks smiled appreciatively and squeezed her hand over the table, good answer mother, he thought.

She looked at him, continuing to frown, before the penny dropped and her eyebrows moved up in appraisal.

'Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?' She asked, pointedly.

He looked at her for a second, trying to gauge what he reaction was likely to be, he couldn't tell.

'Pretty much.' He replied.

'Oh.' She said, looking off to the side in thought.

'Does it bother you?'

She sighed and looked back at him, 'No. We don't choose who we are. It'll take a bit of getting used to.'

'Well you needn't worry about that, I've only felt this way about one person and they do not want to see me, so it may not be something you have to get used to at all.' He joked, he wasn't sure why he was half-laughing, nothing in his life so far had ever been less funny.

She had the look of someone trying to connect dots, she was clever, Trunks gave her some time to work it out.

'Gohan?! ' she asked incredulously, 'Trunks, he's a married man, no wonder he hit you so hard!'

Trunks spat out his coffee and looked at her like she'd sprouted an extra head.

'No you mentalist! What the hell?'

Bulma laughed in relief, 'I'm sorry I'm not on my best form I've just had a big shock.'

She paused for a second, realising her mistake.

'Goten?'

'There you go.'

She smiled a bit; that was nice, romantic even, 'how long?'

He hesitated.

'How long, Trunks?' She repeated, more menacingly.

'Two years' he said quietly, he also attempted a cough to cover up the sound or soften the blow, he wasn't sure which.

'TWO YEARS?!' She said loudly, slopping coffee down her front.

'Yes!' He hissed, making 'tone it down' motions with his hands and throwing tissues at her, 'can you not make a scene? My face is doing a fine job of that without you shouting all over the place.'

'Sorry, but god Trunks, why didn't you tell me?'

He paused, wondering how to answer, before deciding 'fuck it', he was tired of lying it had only gotten him into trouble so far.

'I told dad.' He said, avoiding her eye.

'What?' She leaned forward in her chair, confused and intrigued.

'Yeah, he didn't like it, I was sort of put-off telling people after that.'

'What do you mean 'he didn't like it'?' she asked slowly and deliberately, afraid to hear what would come next.

'I don't know what he was more annoyed about, gayness or cross-class mating,' he said quickly, 'I'm not sure if he knew himself, but he said he was going to kill Goten anyway, if I didn't stop seeing him.' The words tumbled out of him and he felt a weight fall off him as they did.

Bulma's heart was beating fast, she wondered if this was due to the effort it was taking not to let her fury at her husband show. 'Is that what this is?'

'God no,' He laughed, 'I couldn't have stopped seeing him if dad would have killed me on the spot, I wouldn't have it in me to leave him, alive or dead.'

'So?'

'So I told dad I would stop, and I didn't. The problem there is, I didn't tell Goten I'd told dad, I just told him we couldn't tell anyone.'

'And he got sick of being a secret?'

'As anyone but me could have predicted, I just kept putting it off hoping it would sort itself out. In the end I had to tell him why I didn't want to tell anyone.'

'And that went well?'

Trunks put a hand to his healing ribs. 'Yeah really well so far, I hope this keeps up.' He said sarcastically.

'Oh, Trunks.' Bulma looked at her son with a sadness and a sympathy that Trunks was finding difficult to handle, he could feel his eyes filling and he thanked the gods inwardly that he decided to wear sunglasses. She sat there for a second, lost in thought; what could she do? Would she be able to talk any sense into her husband? 'Probably not', she thought miserably. But she also knew she couldn't stay with someone who'd rather cost their child his happiness than compromise his own views.

She'd wondered whether it would ever come to this. Well, not this exactly, she never would have predicted this, but a crossroads none the less. A point on which their equally strong views clashed so severely that she had to take a separate path, and here seemed to lie that point.

Trunks seemed to sense her thoughts. 'Don't fall out with dad over this, please.' He said desperately, 'I'd be lying if I said I'd ever forgive him, because I can promise you now that I won't, but I never told you to make you take action, and I don't want you upset.'

'I can't promise you that, Trunks.' Bulma replied heavily. 'Your father upset me when he upset you, I just didn't know it yet.'


	5. Chapter 5

Goten sat in his room, a tear rolled down his cheek but honestly he'd stopped noticing them when they did. He was kind of numb to it. He'd heard what had happened outside. He was livid, livid at Trunks for showing up, still even now thinking he knew best, thinking that just because _he _wanted to see _Goten_ that _Goten_ in return should have to see _him_.

Same. Old. Trunks.

He was livid with the universe that something like this could happen, that you could find the person you love, and they could love you back. That this person would be your best friend, and continue to be, except now you loved each other too. That you might get to live and share your lives together. And then that it could go so terribly wrong and be wrenched out of your hands, just like that. Goten took no pleasure in leaving Trunks, he just knew that he had to. Some things you just have to do.

Right now though, the person who his anger was focussed on had just slammed the back door into the kitchen, Goten wiped the wetness from his cheek impatiently, he could feel Gohan hovering at the bottom of the stairs, Goten knew he was unsure whether he should come up and explain himself, he wouldn't want to, Goten knew, but he was too damn honest. Goten moved into the hall, and met his brother at the top of the stairs, he wasted no time.

'You didn't have to hurt him.' He said, angrily.

'I did, he won't be told.' Gohan said simply.

Goten's anger seemed to diffuse with his brother's matter-of-fact attitude. Perhaps he realised he was trying to take it out on someone. Perhaps the fight had just gone out of him.

'You didn't, he would have given up eventually.' Goten replied sullenly.

'You and I both know that's not true. I warned him, and I didn't enjoy it.'

Goten stood there sulking for a minute longer before turning to go back into his room. 'Goten, didn't you have class today?'

'Didn't go.' He said tonelessly without turning around. He shut his door behind him.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat at the kitchen table, he looked into a cup of tea, as if trying to find answers swirling around in there.<p>

Normally he, well not that he wouldn't be bothered, but break-ups happen all the time. Young people break-up, that is life, and they feel like the world might end, and that everything they know has been lost, but it won't, and it hasn't, and life does eventually go on.

He was old enough to know this, everyone found this fact out the hard way, and everyone was entitled at some point to feel this way. Gohan knew he was one of the few lucky people in the known universe whom this particular rite of passage hadn't punched in the gut. The thing was however, Trunks and Goten, they kind of were all each other knew, even if they couldn't be together, then Gohan wasn't sure what would happen if they couldn't find a way to at least be in each other's lives.

Their relationship was different. Intertwined, interlocking puzzle pieces, bound together by life and loss and experience. It was these uneasy thoughts that kept him at his mother's kitchen table and prevented him returning home to he and Videl's house nearby – he had to voice his concerns to her, he was a big brother, and he was worried.

She returned not too long after, shopping bags in hand, he helped her carry them in and she paused looking flustered and relieved to be back.

'Has Goten been down?' She asked.

Gohan shook his head.

'Trunks has been by again.'

She nodded.

'I, um, discouraged him from continuing to do so.' Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Yeah I wondered how long you'd stomach it for.' She half smiled and half looked scolding.

'Well Goten wasn't happy with me, but he calmed down. He didn't go to class again.'

Chi-Chi nodded again, she wasn't surprised, but he couldn't keep it up. She wondered whether it might be time to get tough. She understood he was hurting, but he'd always regret it if he didn't finish his studies, he'd look back on this time and wish he had.

'I'll talk to him.' She said heavily, Gohan looked somewhat relieved, 'Thanks mum.'

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi stood outside Goten's door with a cup of tea and a sandwich balanced in one hand, she knocked with the other.<p>

No reply.

She knocked again.

A slight groan came from within, but otherwise she received no invitation to enter. She got tired of waiting and threw open the door into the dark room. Her youngest son was lying face down on the bed.

She set the plate down and threw the curtains open.

'That's enough now Goten, you have to get up.'

'No mum, I don't, get out.' He said through a mouthful of duvet.

'Goten, you have to try and get back to normal. I know it's hard but the world's still turning.'

Goten covered his head with his arms. 'As if I can just get up and go to class. You don't understand, I couldn't if I wanted to, I don't think I'd make it out the door.'

'You can. Don't be such a baby.' She sat down and rubbed his back until he turned his head and peeked an eye out from under an arm to look at her.

'It'll be hard, and scary, and I'm not saying it will be fun.'

'Wow, you're really selling it.' He said sarcastically.

'But if you don't go back to class and finish what you started, do you know how much you'll look back and regret not listening to me? This will be the day you wish you could do differently, forever. No matter what you do, whether you get a good job, have a great house, you'll always wonder what would have happened if you would have sucked it up and carried on trying at the thing you love when times got hard. So it's 12:30, don't think I haven't got your timetable young man, there's a class at two, get a wash you're going to it.'

Goten groaned and looked at his watch, 'Mum I won't make it.'

She was heading to the door as she turned around with her eyebrows raised,

'I'm sorry, are you not a Super Saiyan? Can you not fly?'

He looked at her in surprise. His mother had never been a big fan of his transformation, and she was always petrified someone would see him flying. She looked at him questioningly, he sat up in bed.

Goten suddenly felt the impulse to ask a question that had been playing on his mind.

'Mum, does dad know?'

Chi-Chi looked at him in surprise, 'You've been crying into your mattress for a week honey, even your father isn't that slow. Maybe you could take the time to explain to him though.'

Goten considered this. 'Maybe, yeah.' He said vaguely. He lifted himself off the bed and went over to his wardrobe. She turned to head down the stairs, a small smile of victory on her face.

* * *

><p>Goten caught his father on the lawn doing sit-ups as he ran out for his afternoon class, he had a feeling that whenever he explained himself to Goku, it probably wouldn't be a long conversation anyway.<p>

'Hey son, how are you?'

'I'm okay dad.'

Goku continued to exercise and Goten watched him for a moment.

'Dad, you know I'm gay right?'

Goku's face seemed to scrunch up in thought as he continued the repetitive motion.

'I know you've moved home and you cry a lot. I also know Gohan hit Trunks pretty hard earlier.'

'Okay, well that's kind of why. Are you cool with it?'

Goku sat up and looked at his son seriously.

'I love you no matter what Goten, you know that.'

Goten smiled, and broke into a run, 'thanks dad.' He called back as he flared his energy, transformed and took to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, hope people are enjoying it so far, I promised this would be less angsty over time didn't i? Oops. As always, opinions welcome!  
>Chop x<strong>

* * *

><p>Trunks' mother left his father in the following week. She was almost business-like about it, she gave him a capsule house, a gravity room and told him never to come back. Trunks didn't see this, in truth he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the same room as his father, and he had to say he was glad. He'd asked his mother not to do it, and the next time he saw her she had. He had no idea how a conversation like that would go down. He knew his father wouldn't beg, he doubted he'd even seem upset, but Trunks knew he would be. His mother meant a lot to him.<p>

Bulma wouldn't say too much, he didn't want to press for details, he asked her once since then, and knew that would be the one and only time.

'What happened?' He'd asked her, when she mentioned calmly that he'd gone.

'I told him to leave. He asked why.'

'Did you tell him?'

'Yes.'

That was as far as she'd been willing to go, and over the two months that had followed, Trunks hadn't been willing to push it any further. He wondered how she was really coping, Trunks knew himself that it didn't get any easier, but it was liveable. You get used to being constantly unhappy if you're committed to it, and he really was, he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself for what he did, but the hurt was something to hold onto, it drove him to bury himself in work, which was good at a time like this.

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon and Trunks was giving a talk at a conference, he'd been notified of this fact the day before. It was originally his mother's venture, but she'd been unable to come to work, she'd been sick on and off lately and in almost constant pain. She wouldn't go to the doctor, and she wouldn't stop working. Trunks had told her and told her and told her, but she wouldn't listen and now he had to stand up in front a room of 200 people at a conference and talk about something he felt almost entirely unprepared for. It was times like this he missed Goten most, the nudge and encouragement and knowledge that there was one person who thought you were great no matter what. He felt a pang in his chest and pushed unwelcome feelings to the back of his mind.

He was sweating profusely and pacing on the spot as he waited to be introduced, he heard his name and walked to the podium as if in a dream, his phone persistently buzzed in his pocket and he tried his best to ignore it and think about the task at hand. He read from his cards nervously and heard the dead silence in the room. He made an awful joke that no one laughed at and sped on from that point. People seemed vaguely engaged by his figures, projections and development plans, but on the whole he was pretty sure that it went terribly. People clapped and he stepped off the stage like an idiot (in reality he walked off the stage like anyone else, but in Trunks' mind, everything he was currently capable of was idiot-like.)

He was relieved and also sort of angry at himself for not being slightly more interesting while he was up there, he wasn't himself he was just talking a million miles an hour to get it over with, 'next time', he thought to himself. His phone was still buzzing and he remembered he should probably try to call his mother anyway and tell her he managed it, he slipped out of the room before the next person could take to the stage.

His first thought when he pulled his phone out was that somebody must have died.

20 missed calls, 30 messages and the names of everyone close to his family littered the screen. Trunks felt a pang once more upon seeing Goten's name among them. He didn't bother opening any of them however, their presence told him all he needed to know; something was wrong. Trunks broke into a run in his effort to get out of the building, searching frantically for the energies of those he loved. He located their panicked ki's and was just about to take to the sky when Goku materialised in front of him. Trunks skidded to a halt, kicking up pebbles, just about managing to stop before he careered into the larger man.

'Goku! What the hell is going on?'

'Trunks, it's your mother, son.' Trunks heart dropped out of his stomach and he grabbed Goku's arm, who took this as his cue to stop talking and start transmitting.

When Trunks reopened his eyes he was in a waiting room, a number of people he didn't have time to take in sat in chairs around the room, he knew vaguely that they were biting their nails and tapping their feet and doing other things that nervous people do.

'Where is she?' He said immediately as they looked up at him in surprise, Gohan pointed him through a set of double doors, 'we've been trying to get a hold of you man.'

Trunks didn't respond and ran off in the direction he'd indicated. He felt like he'd entered an alternate reality as he saw a glimpse of his strong, independent mother through the curtains that surrounded her bed. She was sleeping, hooked up to wires. He looked at her with pure sadness, he pressed his lips together in an effort not to cry, a defiant tear fell anyway as he walked forward to take hold of her hand.

'Boy.' He heard from his left, he wasn't really surprised, he just hadn't had time to wonder about his father yet.

'Dad.'

Trunks stood stroking her hand for a second before asking.

'What happened?'

'I felt her energy fall suddenly. I went to see why.'

Trunks frowned at him, 'It was lucky that you were looking.'

'I'm always looking.'

Trunks couldn't help a small smile. 'Do they know what it is?'

'No. If someone doesn't tell me soon however they may find themselves with fewer arms than they would like.'

Trunks released his mother's hand. 'I'm going to find the doctor, if he comes back before I can find him, don't frighten him to death, being dead won't make him a better doctor.'

'How about if I kill him to death?'

'He'd still be an unhelpful amount of dead.' Trunks replied, shaking his head on the way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Goten sat in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room picking at loose threads in his jeans, he sat sideways with his legs hanging over the arm and his heart hammering in his chest as he waited to hear news about Bulma.<p>

It had been so stressful trying to get hold of Trunks, his grandfather said he'd had some conference and he'd probably turned his phone off. It had been Trunks' grandfather who'd notified them, he said Vegeta had burst into the house looking for Bulma, Mr Briefs told him she was in bed, in response to which Vegeta had literally propelled himself through the ceiling. He'd stuck his head back through the hole seconds later, informed him his daughter was unconscious if he'd bothered to check, before clutching her firmly to his chest and flying towards the hospital. They'd rushed to follow not long after, Goten had called Trunks what felt like 80 times, he'd then insisted his father go and get him, Trunks would be raging if no one tried.

Trunks came back out what felt like an eternity later, 'the doctors are running tests but she's stable, they don't know how long it's going to be, you guys might as well head home, I'll call you as soon as anything changes.'

'Trunks honey, we want to stay with you.' Chi-Chi stated earnestly.

'Honestly guys, if someone could go and check the house is locked up, and Gohan if you could take care of stuff at work for a couple of days.'

'Yeah sure man, whatever you need.' Kisses and hugs were exchanged and everyone trooped out. Goten was the first to exit the ward, without saying anything.

Trunks looked after him longingly, and Gohan hung back for a second. 'Put a call in and I'll head up to your office first thing, don't think twice I'll take care of it.'

'Thanks Gohan. And thanks for coming, tell everyone I said so.'

'Don't be ridiculous, you don't have to thank us, where else would we be?'

'Still, thanks.' Trunks hesitated for a second, 'I thought you hated me.'

'I'll never hate you, I was just looking out for my baby brother.'

Trunks nodded in understanding.

'He still cares about you, you know.' Gohan said quietly.

Trunks looked at his feet. 'I don't think so, Gohan' He sighed.

Gohan looked at him for a moment, he seemed to be wrestling with whether to speak. He rolled his eyes as if annoyed at himself for getting involved but began talking anyway.

'My dad didn't really want to come drag you out of the conference before, he said Bulma wouldn't want everyone talking, and he didn't want you worrying while we didn't know what was happening.'

'…Okay.' Trunks said, confused as to why this was relevant, 'He came though, your dad. He didn't have to drag me out as it happened, I'd already realised something was wrong, but he came.'

'Well yeah, Goten kind of lost it, he said there was no way we were going to 'wait', he said it was bullshit as we might as well be lying to you if we don't do everything in our power to try and reach you. He stood up and challenged my dad, I mean he's been training more but there's no way he could have won if it would have come to it, and then my dad kind of gave in and came for you.'

Trunks looked sort of confused and smiled. 'Wow. That was cool of him.'

'Yeah, it was.' They both stood in silence.

'Will she be okay?' Gohan asked after a moment.

Trunks sighed, he wasn't going to burden his friend with this but it was eating him, 'shit Gohan, the doctor's running some tests, he said he thinks it might be cancer.'

'Fuck.' A heavy silence fell between them before Gohan spoke again, 'Listen we're all here for you guys, whatever you need, we'll work it out'


	7. Chapter 7

The hospital had released his mother, she was on her feet again and receiving treatment, but it was making her weak.

The problem Trunks was having was finding someone to look after her as well as help around the house. Of course they could hire someone, but Bulma was private and Trunks knew she wouldn't want someone she didn't know snooping around while she felt so lousy, particularly seeing as how she felt on any given day ranged from bad to god damn awful.

Trunks had moved back into his childhood home for the time being, it was strange and he missed his independence but he knew this was the right place to be. Neither he nor his mother could get his father to leave however, and Trunks had to say that although he hadn't forgiven him, he didn't really mind. Bulma had made him promise not to neglect the company, and his father's presence meant he could go to work and know she would be well cared for while he was gone.

Members of the Son family and other friends would turn up a couple of times a week to help clean or bring groceries, Trunks saw mostly everyone in passing although somehow he never ran into Goten. He had a sneaking suspicion Goten was choosing days he knew Trunks would be working to do his part. He put this out of his mind however, if Goten didn't want to see him, he didn't have to Trunks supposed. A fact he regretted not considering more often.

It was another early morning on which he was very likely to be late for work and Trunks was fixing his tie on his way downstairs, as well as trying to walk his feet into his shoes. He was in the process of forcing them all the way on and hunting around for his car keys, when a loud smash from the kitchen reached his ears. Not wanting to make a patronising fuss, he hurried subtly to the source of the noise, where his mother was stood clutching the counter, trembling. She'd had a round of treatment the previous day and Trunks had fast learned that the first couple of days following this were rough.

'Are you okay, where's dad?' he asked, concerned.

'I told your father to go and train, it's no good him hanging around.' she said in a would-be-normal voice, without turning around but continuing to grip the counter. Suddenly her knees buckled, causing Trunks to move as fast as he knew he could and catch her before she'd managed to fall more than an inch.

'Okay you know what, I'm staying home today.' He said, supporting her weight.

'No Trunks, I'm fine, it's important for you to keep your life normal and look after the company.'

'Would you stop with that? You're not fine, and it's okay to not be fine. It'll survive one day, I'll call Gohan, see if I can't get him up from R&D to help an old buddy out.'

She sighed, allowing him to help her to the sofa in the living room before sitting down and smiling, 'yeah, that might work.'

'Shall I put the TV on?'

'I might just have a nap Trunks, I am tired like you wouldn't believe.'

He covered her with a blanket and pulled his tie off again, before making his call to Gohan. There was a knock at the door. He headed towards it, while giving Gohan instruction, 'Thanks so much man,' he said hurriedly down the line, 'I owe ya, you guys have been too kind.'

As Trunks' tanned fist close around the door handle, he wondered nervously who was scheduled to help that day. He thought about asking Gohan if he knew, but he knew it would be obvious as to why he wanted to know, and decided he could do without adding another shade of vulnerability to himself. 'Hey listen someone's knocking, ring me if you need me, yeah?'

'Yeah man, no sweat.' Came Gohan's voice from the end of the line before he rang off.

Trunks hung up and collected himself before sighing, straightening up and turning his fist. He felt his stomach do something that felt suspiciously like a backflip when it opened upon a familiar face framed with dark hair. He hoped his face was behaving and not betraying what he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Goten on the other hand looked overly shocked to see Trunks standing there, considering this was his house.

'I thought you'd have left.' He said abruptly, his surprise led to this coming out more rudely than he'd intended.

'Erm, hi.' Trunks said, slightly put out. 'Yeah I didn't go into work today.'

Goten blushed, flustered by this development. 'Sorry' he said, scrunching his face up in embarrassment. 'I came over to help, if that's still okay. I could ring my brother if not.'

Trunks shook it off; the guy had come to help after all. 'Don't be silly come in. You couldn't call him today anyway I've roped him into running my company,' They both laughed for a second, Trunks wondered whether it was wise to bother, but decided to seize the opportunity, 'Listen Goten-'

'Let's not, Trunks.' Goten cut him off impatiently, 'I'm here because I love your mum and I want to help.'

Trunks bit back his apologies, 'no yeah of course. I just wanted to say thank you.'

'It was never a question, honestly there's no need. I'll clean up.'

Goten set about clearing the room, opening drawers and cabinets Trunks wasn't even sure he knew existed. Trunks headed to his office to do some paperwork, knowing he should at least try to do something from home. He pulled up his chair and flopped into it, turning his computer on and rifling through the stack of paper on his desk. The sounds of cupboards opening and shutting and the occasional spray reached his sensitive hearing from the living room not too far down the hall, and Trunks tried his best to focus on the task at hand. It was all he could do to not poke his head around the door frame and see what the hell it was Goten was finding to do all day, how many cupboards were there out there?

Barely a restless half an hour had passed when Trunks decided he could take it no longer. He needed a cup of coffee. 'No really, I do.' He told his reflection, which was looking at him with a raised eyebrow from the artwork opposite his desk.

He moved down the corridor slowly, the living room coming into view, watching Goten working. He seemed to know the place better than Trunks himself, every so often he'd leave the room and return with a cloth or a bag or polish that Trunks knew for a fact he never would have been able to find. He wondered when was the right time to announce himself. He knew he'd struggle to make it look natural at this point, he'd made the bizarre decision to supress his ki and would now have to explain that somehow. He'd arrived at the decision to just retreat to his office and start this journey again like a normal person and not a lunatic who hovers in their own hallway, when he heard Goten's startled yelp and knew he'd been busted.

'Trunks! Why are you lurking in the hall?'

Trunks moved into the room, feeling his cheeks illuminate with embarrassment and released the pressure on his ki. Goten's face showed recognition.

'Ah, there you are.' Goten said, able to feel his presence and not quite meeting Trunks' eyes, 'I assume I wasn't supposed to notice you.'

Trunks threaded his fingers through his hair and looked sheepish. 'Sorry man, I got curious you sounded so busy, I didn't know half of those products you're using lived here.'

'Ha, well that's the elbow grease you've missed out on through being so affluent.' He replied.

Trunks smiled, recognising this as a rebuttal, Goten looked embarrassed.

'Sorry, I didn't mean that. Well I did, but I didn't mean it to be harsh, I know you work hard.'

Trunks nodded and waved this away with an airy hand, 'Nah it's okay. I just meant you know this place better than I do, how often do you come over?'

Goten seemed relieved and carried on bustling about the room without looking around, 'erm, most days,' he said over his shoulder, 'it's only fair I'm the only one without responsibilities so when I can I'm happy to do it, I've finished my exams now I graduate next month, so I'm free quite a lot.'

Trunks thought about this, he couldn't believe that a big life event of Goten's hadn't occurred to him to be honest, but then he supposed he'd had a lot on.

'Well you're free quite a lot, except on the days I'm not working, obviously.' Trunks teased.

Goten laughed and looked embarrassed once again, 'I didn't think it was a good idea.'

Trunks held his hands up in surrender, 'it's fine man honestly, I understand.'

Goten looked directly at Trunks for the first time, at first a little quizzically, like he couldn't believe his ears, then he smiled, a real Son smile, all teeth, dark features and symmetry. Trunks was struck for a second, it occurred to him vaguely that he'd taken too long to respond and Goten was looking at him funny, he cleared his throat and got a hold of himself.

'Have you erm, ran into my dad at all?'

'Yeah, he's surprisingly nice to me,' Goten said quickly, seizing the change of subject. He thought about this answer for a second, 'well y'know, as far as your dad can be.' They both laughed. 'I thought with- well you know, I wasn't looking forward to running into him, but he didn't mention anything. It's cool that he's looking after your mum.'

'Yeah it is. How are your folks? I talk to Gohan quite a lot he's been really great.'

Trunks motioned for Goten to sit down and they continued to talk for an amount of time that Trunks lost track of. It flowed so naturally that he had to keep reminding himself to check on his mother, but she just slept on a couch in one of the other rooms for the best part of the day. A magnetic feeling in his gut kept him following Goten as he carried out what Trunks assumed he treated as his chores, Trunks offered to help where he could. It was as they emptied the dishwasher and laughed about their fathers' training regimes that Bulma appeared in the doorway.

'Mum you're up! Do you feel better?'

'Much.' She said, smiling tiredly and looking at them both, 'I see you boys are working hard, you'll be staying for dinner I hope Goten?'

'Dinner? What time is it?' Goten checked his watch in disbelief to find it was 5o'clock; they'd been talking for literally the whole day. His stomach growled. 'Oh, it's okay Bulma I'll head off soon I didn't realise the time.'

'Nonsense you'll stay, Trunks is going for pizza aren't you dear?'

'Um, yeah mum of course.' Trunks grabbed his car keys and headed out, 'I'll just get a load of different ones and we'll see where we get to?'

Bulma nodded kindly, Trunks snatched a jacket off a chair in the kitchen as he left. Goten continued to stare at the place where he'd been, all muscles and forearms and suit pants.

Goten hadn't forgotten how beautiful his best friend and ex was, but it hurt to be reminded. He'd expected it to, which is why he always made sure to plan with Gohan what days they were each going to do, he didn't feel comfortable asking his mother or father to swap, but Gohan was understanding, he'd been good about it.

Goten continued to zone out, thinking about this and also unwelcome images of nights when he'd ripped suit pants just like those clean off Trunks almost as soon as he'd walked in from work. These thoughts were interrupted as he remembered where he was and jerked back to reality, blushing as he felt Bulma's eyes on him. He turned to look at her, she was wearing an amused expression.

'How are you feeling, Bulma? Can I get you anything?'

'I'm getting there honey,' she said, deciding not to comment, 'you sir, can get us both a cup of tea and come and sit down.'

He joined her at the kitchen table beside the patio which looked out on the vast grounds, it was midsummer and the world looked green and lush, Goten liked to sit here.

'He misses you.' Bulma said, out of the blue.

Goten nearly choked. All the days they'd been alone, talking about anything and everything to take her mind off things, she'd never broached the subject before.

'Oh don't be so daft of course he told me. He was cut up. I know he hasn't forgiven himself.'

Goten didn't know what to say so he simply drank more tea.

'The funny thing is,' She said pensively, 'I don't think Vegeta has either.' She looked out onto the grounds where the gravity room stood.

Bangs down the corridor notified them both that the man in question had finished his training session and was on his way to the kitchen, seconds later he appeared scowling in the doorway.  
>'Dear will you get my painkillers?' Bulma asked him sweetly. Goten was about to offer and Vegeta obviously had similar thoughts, but seemed to reconsider as he looked at them sat over the tea and went back down the corridor he'd came from.<p>

Bulma folded her hand over Goten's quickly, 'I would be lucky to have you as a son-in-law. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my boys, they do stupid things but they love hard and for keeps.'

Goten barely had time to respond before Bulma had removed her hand and Vegeta had re-entered the room, he brought the pills and a glass of water and in a moment that nearly knocked Goten off his chair, kissed his wife on the head, before turning to Goten.

'Are you eating with us boy?'

'Yes.' Goten said quietly.

Vegeta simply nodded. 'Then set the table.'


End file.
